


Locked In

by maypoison



Series: Loki One Shots [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, Lovers, Prince Loki, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine being locked in a closet with Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

“Your Highness, are you in here?” You peek your head around the large wooden door, trying to locate the wayward Prince. “Loki?” You call again, this time hoping using the Prince’s name instead of his title will gain a response.

Almost immediately, you hear a quiet response come from deeper within the Prince’s quarters, and realise where Loki was hiding away. You walk quickly through the Prince’s living room, through to his own private study. Although, only he actually called it a study, you would argue that it was his very own private library.

The Prince was lounging casually in his informal attire; his legs resting on top of his long wooden desk. There were papers and books everywhere, and you couldn’t help but sigh as you took in the mess. No doubt, you’d be the one who would have to clean it.

“Hello darling …” The Prince murmurs. You notice with some amusement that he was smiling, even though he does not move to look up from the book he was studying.

You knew that he thought you had come to … spend time together, but that was not the case. You had come as a Palace worker, not as his illicit lover. You sense that Loki must realise this, as after a moment of awkward silence, he raises his head and looks over towards where you stand near his study’s doorway.

“Your Highness …” You curtsey, making Loki roll his eyes in response. He hated when you did that. “I’ve come to inform you that your mother, Queen Frigga will be here shortly.”

On hearing his mother’s name, Loki frowns, and snaps the book he was studying shut with one hand.

“What?”

“For your magical instruction, Your Highness. Your lesson …”

Suddenly, Loki leaps up from his chair, and darts over to you. Before you have time to question what he was doing, he grabs your hand, and pulls you through his quarters.

“Where are we going?” You ask in a daze, not fighting the gentle pull of your lover.

“Anywhere.” Loki replies immediately, stopping for a moment before opening the main door to his rooms “If I have lessons with mother today then I won’t be able to see you until tomorrow. And that my darling, just won’t do.” Loki adds with a wicked smile, causing you to smile in response.

Suddenly, footsteps echo from the corridor just outside, and Loki moves you both slowly and silently away from the door.

Someone knocks, loudly, startlingly you both.

“Your Highness.” A voice calls, deep and clear. “We have been sent to collect you for your instruction with the Queen.”

You listen to the guard outside, tempted to call a response yourself and tell them that Loki was not here. But then surely the guard would question what you were doing inside the Princes quarters …

Without warning, Loki tugs on your hand, and pulls you into his bedroom. You make a move to protest, but the Prince turns, and holds a finger to his lips, silently asking you to be silent. You nod in response, still listening to the guard outside, who had apparently been joined by another guard whilst you had been moving away from the door.

You can’t help but worry as you enter Loki’s bedroom. Being in his quarters was one thing, but you both being found in the Prince’s very own bedroom … that wasn’t going to be easy to explain.

Loki opens the door to his large black closet, and waves a hand, inviting you inside. You raise an eyebrow, and Loki sighs and shakes his head, exasperated. He waves his hand once again, this time with a look that clearly said ‘Please, trust me’. You sigh in return. He did have a point, if he went with the guards to see his mother, you would have to get back to work, and wouldn’t have a chance at seeing the Prince again until tomorrow. But, you were here now, and didn’t want to just leave …

You smile, and Loki smiles even more brightly in response, almost buzzing with boyish excitement. Just as you move forward towards the closet, the main doors to the Princes quarters are opened, and the guards enter.

You and the Prince move quickly, all but diving into the closet, and hoping that the guards wouldn’t be so bold as to search there.

Loki stands behind you, placing two gentle arms on your shoulders as the two slowly closes. You hear the footsteps of the two guards, and them calling the Prince’s name.

Suddenly, one sounds incredilbly close, and you realise with some shock that he had actually entered Loki’s bedroom. Now, this had changed from a childish came, to something much more serious. A guard finding you together like this …

Loki’s warm hand gently moves from your choulder to your mouth, and he holds his hand over it just as you let out a startled shriek. The guard was right outside …

“He’s not here. I shall go and inform the Queen. Check the library …” A more distance voice calls, and you realise that it was the second guard.

Agonising seconds pass, until you hear footsteps, and both you and Loki breathe out a sigh of relief as you hear the sound of the door to the rooms being closed, and the guards walking down the corridor.

Loki’s heart was beating rapidly up against your back, and you could feel his warm elevated breath hitting the back of your neck. You squirm slightly, trying to gain some distance from the smiling Prince.  

He removes his hand from your face, and huffs a laugh up against your neck. You swat him playfully in return.

“Honestly Loki, you’d think we were hiding from Bilgesnip! Let me go …”

The Prince drops his hands from your shoulders, only to bring one slowly down to your waist. He moves you both carefully, so that your back is against the back of the closet, and your faces are merely inches apart.

“What are you doing?” You whisper to the Prince, and Loki smiles at your unamused tone of voice.

“I’ve just realised how much privacy this give us …”

You giggle childishly, enjoying this mischievous side of your usually stoic Prince.

“Loki … I think this may be pushing our luck My Prince.” Loki smiles, obviously noticing that this close proximity was affecting you as much as it was him.

“Very well darling. I suppose we do have the entire quarters to ourselves now …”

Loki reaches out a hand, and attempts to push the door behind him open. Frowning, the Prince tries again, to no avail. He turns tp look back at you, his smiling face starting to change into one of concern.

“Would you like to hear something amusing darling …”

“You locked us in!” You screech, reaching around the Prince to try and push the door open yourself.

“In my defence, I didn’t know that this closet locked.”

“It’s your closet!” You reply, still attempting to push open the door.

“Which I don’t use. Hence why there is nothing in here …” Loki replies, waving his hand to signal the emptiness around you.

You ignore Loki’s comment, and finally give up on trying to open the door yourself. Frowning, you worry your bottom lip with your teeth, and try and think of a plan.

“Knock it down …” You say after a moment, and Loki raises an eyebrow.

“How?”

“Your strong, just hit it!”

“That would probably do more damage to my hand than it would to the door.”

You roll your eyes “Well, use your magic then … blast it!”

Loki frowns then, all amusement forgotten as he gazes down at you. “That’s not a good idea darling. It could hit one of us …”

You gaze up at the Prince, and see his concern etched onto his face. The smooth …

“Stop using this as an opportunity to woo me!” You hiss, as Loki breaks out into yet another charming smile “You pulled me in here!”

“You came willingly!” Loki laughs in response, enjoying your little outburst of annoyance.

“It was your idea! If you’d have just …”

Loki leans down then, stopping your tirade with a touch of his lips.

You moan into the kiss, bringing your hands up to run your fingers through the Prince’s silken black hair.

“I just thought of a marvellous idea …” Loki rasps, as he pulls away, looking down at you with gleaming eyes.

“I noticed, but that doesn’t solve the problem of us getting out of here.”

“No it doesn’t.” Loki concedes, with a devilish smile before pulling you into yet another fearsome kiss.

You quickly lose track of time.

Loki kisses you like a man possessed, never moving his lips away from your skin, even when he had to pause for a moment to catch his breath. Both your hands explore your heated bodies, clutching at clothes and skin and enjoying the spark of lust that hits when you caress each other.

You break away suddenly, trying to catch your breath, and Loki moves his swollen red lips to your bare throat, and begins sucking and kissing your neck.

“As much as I would love to stay here all day, My Prince …”

“Then do” Loki pants, his lips pressing against your neck as he attempts to catch his breath.  

“I have duties to attend to, and your mother …”

Suddenly, the door to the closet swings open, and both you and Loki jump, holding on to each other automatically for protection.

As if summoned by your words alone, Frigga stands before you, her arms crossed over her chest, and appearing less than amused.

“Mother …” Loki greets slowly, turning to place you in front of himself, and his very obvious erection.

The Queen inclines her head in response to her son, before turning to look at you. She sighs, obviously recognising you.

Frigga was one the most intelligent people in all of the Nine Realms, so it had been ridiculous to think she wouldn’t find out about you and Loki. To both of your surprise however, she didn’t try and put an end to it, but she certainly didn’t encourage it …

“Are you all right my dear?” Frigga asks you calmly, before holding out a hand and helping you climb out of the large closet.

You curtsey as you stand beside her, trying not look at the Prince, who was smiling at you smugly. Clearly, he was enjoying this … “Yes, Your Highness.”

The Queen looks back towards her son, frowning, but she didn’t look mad. In fact, she looked worryingly calm.

“I have decided upon your lesson for the day Loki.” Frigga says with a wicked grin. “Manipulating locked doors …”

Loki appears confused for a moment, still stood at the back of the large empty closet. Suddenly, his eyes widen, and he darts forward.

“No, mother …”

The Queen casually waves her hand, and the door to the Prince’s closet smoothly slides closed. You listen, stunned as the tell-tale ‘click’ sounds, indicating that the Prince was indeed, locked in.

“Mother!” Loki calls, disbelief apparent in his voice.  

“Don’t you have duties to attend to, my dear?” Frigga asks you calmly, turning to smile at you from where you stand, amused but surprised.

“Yes Your Highness.” You murmur, trying to supress your own amusement.  

You walk quickly from the Prince’s room, adjusting your dress and hair as you move, and trying to hold back a laugh as you heard Loki bang on the closet doors.

“If you want to hide in closets my son, you must first learn how to unlock them …”

“Profound mother …” Loki drawls, his voice muffled from the locked doors “Very amusing, now please … open the doors!”


End file.
